


Initiating Intimacy

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Initiating Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Initiating Intimacy  
> Pairing: Gaila/Uhura  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: The beginning of their relationship.  
> Notes: Written for comment_fic where the prompt was Star Trek XI, Uhura/Gaila, How it begins.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Uhura is not a prude, she works hard but likes to have fun too. It’s just with Gaila she has become the type of person she dislikes. She finds herself nagging because Gaila is not as neat as her, because Gaila somehow does well without as much study as Uhura needs and because Gaila is so open about her conquests. Uhura really doesn’t mind that Gaila has no hang-ups but the string of men and women through their room drives her crazy.

Suddenly she has become a complainer, a buzzkill and that’s not like her at all. She talks to Gaila about it and things get better, at least for a while but then Gaila brings Jim Kirk to their room. She has work to do and his smug smile isn’t helping. After the door closes Gaila apologises and Uhura says nothing. It’s childish to ignore her roommate. Gaila brings her a cup of tea which she leaves to go cold. She focuses on the PADD in front of her and shrugs away Gaila’s hands from her shoulders.

Gaila gives up and leaves their room leaving Uhura feeling terribly guilty. She understands the need to let off steam but is just more rigid in separating study time from fun time. She is certainly capable but wants to be the best. This material can wait, she’s pretty sure she knows it all already. She heads to the academy bar and soon spots her roommate. Gaila is not dancing like she’d expect or laughing with anyone. Gaila is sitting alone with three empty glasses in front of her.

"I’m sorry I ignored you."

"I’m sorry I brought Jim to our room."

Uhura smiles but Gaila doesn’t. Maybe she is still hurting. "I want to be the best, get the best posts and that’s why I study so much. When I get my work done I allow myself to relax but I don’t want to end up with an okay posting when I know how well I can do."

Gaila considers Uhura’s words, the ambition is not a surprise, it’s been evident from the first class they shared but now they don’t have classes together being on different tracks. She can only suppose Uhura is just as enthusiastic about her current courses as she was in Introduction to Stellar Cartography. "I know you want to do well, I do too. There are other Orions who envy me this opportunity and even family that hope I fail. I understand that desire to be the best you can be. I also love the freedom I have here, to see who I want, to form friendships and have fun. Grades are important but I will be working with some of these people in the future. I want to get along with them, have a good work environment."

"I have fun too sometimes. It just takes second place for me."

They order more drinks as each of them airs their grievances. Uhura can understand Gaila’s perspective. They come to a compromise about their shared room. They are both smiling by the time they finish talking. Uhura hears a song she loves and they get up to dance. When a slow song comes on she turns back towards their table but Gaila takes her hand, takes Uhura into her arms and they dance. Gaila’s soft breasts push against hers. Gaila’s cheek brushes against hers and the fantasies come flooding back. There are times when she has listened to Gaila in bed with someone else, has wished it was her but girls have never been her thing. She sways slowly now, pulls back for no reason and as if someone else is controlling her she presses a soft kiss to Gaila’s lips.

Gaila smiles, initiates a kiss of her own and all Uhura can think of is that she has another girl's tongue in her mouth. It’s nice, makes her want Gaila’s tongue somewhere else. She whispers her suggestion then blushes. They head back to their room before Uhura looses her nerve.

Uhura gets her wish that night and many other nights. She learns what Gaila likes, fumbles her way through the first time she goes down on her girlfriend. Like anything else she is determined to be the best and Gaila doesn’t mind the practice. They still sometimes argue about the mess and Uhura still spends a lot of time studying but she no longer has to deal with a parade of people through their room. There hasn’t been anyone else since their first night together.


End file.
